The conventional manner of connecting strip line ferrite circulator/isolators in tandem is to abut them in a widespreading manner with a common boundary of their ferrites (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,296). The disadvantages of this manner of connecting are as follows:
a widespreading area of the abutted circuits is increasing proportionally to the quantity of the connected circuits causing low integration level of tandem;
a cross section area of a magnet is approximately equal to the summarized area of all ferrites in the abutted circuits causing nonuniformity of common magnetic field and, in turn, a degradation of the circuit quality;
in order to abut ferrites, each of them should have at least one side flat plane that excludes the usage of the less expensive round-shaped ferrites;
usage of a transmission in between tandem-connected circuits (that is a very convenient manner, say, for amplifiers to put in a circuit in between connected center conductors), causing increased magnet area, and, additionally, a ferrite application as a center conductor substrate causing more dielectric losses compared with application of a dielectric substrate.
It is desirable that widespreaded area of tandem-connected circuits would not be increased compared with the area of a single circuit. It is also desirable that a magnet and a ferrite area of the tandem would be the same as that of a single circuit. It is further desirable that a ferrite in the tandem would have the most inexpensive round shape. It is desirable as well that in case of some transmission line should be located in between the tandem-connected circuits, their widespreaded dimensions would not be increased, and a dielectric substrate film could be conveniently used instead of a ferrite substrate.